the lessons of an undead life
by ShannonJethroGideonCastleSnape
Summary: tagged to Reaping Havoc. Betty is gone and Gorege is having a hard time but Rube is there, but will it lead to more than friendship? M for language and maybe more
1. heart break

This is my first dead like me fic! This is tagged to Reaping Havoc. I'm hoping to slowly turn this in to a Rube/George fic, wish me luck!

Sitting quietly thinking about Betty really got Rube thinking life, well unlife though long was also relatively short if you thought about it, I mean with all the souls passing through their hands every day soon to they would be moving on. Rube had been at this along time, more than 80 years he had seen reapers come and go and Betty was a real pistol of a gal but yet in her own way so was George, she was slowly coming out of herself and into a fine woman not the little girl she was at the beginning of her undead life

Looking up and at her tear stained face his heart broke for her, that she had to go through the pain of losing someone she could really say was her friend, he knew for the first little while that he thought of George like his daughter but he knew that he was lying to himself that he wanted more from her and he knew she wasn't ready to give that but he wasn't sure on her feelings for him; was it just as Father figure in her life? Or was it that weird uncle that gives you the advice you don't want and at the weirdest times, or was it an older brother that is too over protective, nah that went to Mason easily and Roxy was the older sister he knew she needed, guiding her along without her realizing it but grateful when she did. Getting up from his side of the both and sliding in next to her she turned so they were sitting side by side nudging her gently with his shoulder

"There are many things I still don't understand peanut, but as we do this job that for some god forsaken reason we're forced to do we learn that everything will happen for a reason."

Reaching over and wiping away the fresh tears with his thumbs he cupped her face with his hand and she leaned into the warmth that it brought for that single moment in time it was just her and him and she didn't care.

"I don't think I can go back to my place Rube, there's a ton of Betty's stuff there and I know I'm going to start fucking crying again if I see it" George whispered looking at him

"ok you can stay over and well sort out your place in the morning, I think we can convince Deloris to give you a few days" Rube said standing up, offering his hand George grabbed hold as he helped her up and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, having already paid for everything he leads her out the door and to his truck, opening the door for her she gets in and buckles up he walks around the front of the truck and getting in he drives off in silence.

Reaching his place in ten minutes he parks and they both get out once again he wraps his arm around her and she leans in seeking what warmth she can get, looking at her realizing George must be really upset if she's this quite shaking his head when he realizes that there at his door already, unlocking it and leading her inside, he sits her down on the couch and hands her a drink not looking she takes a big mouthful

"What the fuck was that" George gags as it burns all the way down

"that my dear is 10 year old scotch" Rube laughs at the face she made from the burn, taking the glass from her and sitting down next to her and pulling her close with a kiss to the top of her head Rube whispers to her quietly "it's ok to cry, I've got you and I'm not letting go" and George sobs for all the unjust things in her life.

So this is the first chapter in my Dead like Me fic and i think it when well what do you think? Please review below and give me some feedback, but anonymous reviews are disabled so if you really need to review but don't have account email me and we can discus!


	2. Kissing and sleep

Hey all I'm back! Let's see where this takes us because I'm not sure this is going to be more than 2 or 3 chapters in total but hey I could be wrong

Disclaimer: I don't own Dead Like Me cause if I did it would have ran for more than 2 seasons and the Dumb ass that took over for Rube in the movie would have never existed!

Ps: I forgot the disclaimer in the first chappy.

Even though the tears had stopped she didn't want to let go, she knew she felt something for the man but she was so unsure of herself, she a 18 year old girl not quite a woman yet she leaned in closer enjoying the warmth he gave her but she knew if she didn't say something now she might never tell him and it would be too late. Looking up into his eyes

"Rube, I need to say something but I'm not sure how to say it" she whispered quietly

"Well one would use words normally or in some cultures dance is used" Rube cracked with a smirk

"You know what I mean asshat! I have feelings for you and more that being friends feelings that can lead to us doing things that could get us into a lot of trouble feelings"

Without thinking about what he was doing Rube leaned down and kissed her capturing her lip and pulling her closer to him, shocked herself George gave in and it began a fight for domains, only the need of air or well the thought of the need for air made them stop

"Wow" George murmured looking into Rubes dark lust filled eyes

"I could say the same thing; I've wanted to do that for weeks" Rube said slowly stroking her arm. Standing up and pulling her with him, he walked her over to the bed

"Come on it time to sleep you take the bed and I'll sleep on the couch"

"No! I don't want to be alone tonight please" the tears in her eyes spoke more than the words from her mouth leaning down with a quick kiss to her lips, he walked over to his dresser and grabbed a pair of sweats and a t-shirt for her

"go and change, then we'll sleep" nodding her head and talking the clothes she headed to the bathroom, once the door had closed Rube got changed as well and crawled into bed and sat there and waited, it had been a long time since he willingly shared his bed but it was welcomed.

The sound of the door opening and George stepping out, he stretched out is arm in a welcoming way and she came forward and climbed in next to him, lying down he pulled her close kissing her forehead

"We'll talk in the morning, after I call Deloris and get you out of work for a few days"

Only nodding not trusting her own voice she cuddled into his arms and using his chest for a pillow she fell asleep, wrapping his arms around her a little tighter him to drift off to sleep and for once only had dreams of the future.

So there you have it folks! Chapter 2, I still have on fic to post that's a one shot and a Criminal Minds fic to write a chapter too as well so please review I would love your ideas, and any other things you might need to say but my anonymous reviews will remain shut off because of the trouble some people have been causing lately

SJGS


	3. Authors note

Hey every one! Its me just a quick update I have a few things going on in my life right now so I'm learning how to juggle writing and working once again and quiet recently I had to put down my best friend Mako the cat my little fur baby to sleep he took ill in less than 48 hours and there was nothing I could do for my boy his brother and sister are still looking for him its hard explain to my other cats that their little brother isn't coming back, also I've been suffering from a horrible case of writers block I'm doing my damnest to shake it but nothing seems to be helping so suggestions would rock.

I'm hoping this is just a temporary posting in all my active fics, I've even stopped looking at the challenge work handed out in the group I'm in I'm so stumped, even my novel has dust on it and it's my baby! Any who drop me a line with help or an ass kicking and let's see if we and get my mojo going again cause this is causing me migraines too and my brain doc is off till January

Shannon Jethro Gideon Snape


End file.
